IPOD SHUFFLE
by nameuscool
Summary: Yeah it's not that good, but this is what you get when your having a slumber party and everyone is asleep but you. So It's just a bunch of songs,with stories attached. Like I said it's really not that good, but I'm publishing it anyways...


So what to do when your hyped up on MD, your friends are sleeping and it's 2 am in the morning? Write a random Icarly I pod shuffle story. Or work on my other stories, but Oh well. SEDDERZ! (Seddie, but I like adding erz at the end of things that end in ie, and ie to ah, ex Hannah montana- Hannie montana or hannerz montanerz ex: seddie SEDDERZ !

So Icarly IPOD SHUFFLE! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**#1 Stuttering: Friday Night Boys!**

Breath Benson, Breath! How can she get to me like this . She walked in to the room. I really want to tell her. I really want to. I really, really want to. She looked at me and tucked a brunette lock of hair behind her ear.

"He-h-h-hey uh I..I ... II... You know what never mind. " I quickly looked at the ground and blushed. I didn't have to look at her to know that she was giving a Confused look. I shifted in my bean bag chair. I heard a door open behind me as someone walked in. She was twirling her blond hair humming to herself. I looked at the beautiful brunette again. She gave me a why-are-you-looking-at-me-like-that look. I gave her a weak smile.

"Alright, Alright Lets start Icarly, I think were ready." The other one said still twirling her hair.

"In 5,4,3,2..."

"I'm Carly!"

"and I'm Sam"

"and your watching ICarly!" they said together.

"As you can see." Carly said.

"We switched hair colors!" Sam finished.

"but don't worry, It's s not here to stay forever..." Carly said. They then took off the wigs. As soon as that happened, my breathing stopped again,because then staring back at me was the most beautiful blond I have ever seen smiling into the camera.

"Don't worry though, Our favorite tech producer Has his hair in tact, right Frediffer!" Sam said.

"uh yyeah r-r-right."

**#2 Knock you down: Kerri Hilson? I'm sorry I don't know her last name, but Kanye and Ne-yo are in it.**

Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out. You know my mom used to say, "Samantha you should know about love. Love is a hole. A pretty Friggin deep hole. really really deep. Once you fall in it, it's gonna be pretty damn hard to climb back out. When you fall though, you'll always be with when your with that somebody the hole will fill"

"but mommy,"I would say in my confused 7 year old voice. " What if I fall alone?"

"Don't worry, some one will fall in with you, It may take a few people to trip over it, before some one falls." I would just mumble oh and walk away. It took me 8 years to realize what she ment. another year to realized I fell in, I spent a year trying to climb out, and then BOOM! He falls in and knocks me back down, but once he was in, I really didn't want to leave.

"What are you thinking about." Freddie whispers as I stood beside him. Wow I must of been on auto piolt.

"Nothing, really just spacing out" I whisper back.

"You know you might want to what this guy is saying."

"You aren't."

"Thats cuz I'm waiting for the important part." He said.

"Well that's what I'm doing."

"mmhmm." I hit him lightly. He chuckled.

"You should just listen."He said. I sighed he was right, but as I listened I think that hole filled, why you ask. Because that was the day I became Sam Benson.

**#3 Your love is my drug: Ke$ha. **

OH lord. They were at it again. Bicker Bicker Bicker. Thats all they ever do. I got my spray bottle out. Again. I sprayed them both.

"You guys common just for 5 minutes." They both sighed. I went upstairs and they followed me.

"Freddie I'm sorry." Sam said all out of no where. Boy has she gone crazy. She said sorry. Sorry. Not only that she said it to Freddie.

"It's ok Sam." He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. They began to do what they usually do. Well at least not make out. God it was like every freakin second of the day. I'm happy for them really, but honestly PDA to much is not cool."

"go get ready, We need you for a sketch Freddie. I gave him his costume.

"Hey Freddie, wait, I have a question. Do you wanna come over, to my house on my birthday. Carly and Gibby are coming over and were gonna have a sleep over in my basement.

He smiled." I would love that." yeah were gonna have slumber party in her basement. It was really cool down their. It was practically a lounge.

"Hey, Carly." Sam said.

"Yeah"

"What should we do at the party." She asked me.

"The usual." I said.

"Ok." When I said this Freddie came out in a wizards costume. He had a long beard to match.

"Gibby grab the Camera." He was going to film this for the pathetic plays. It was the vet who wore a carrot for a hat, and the sick wizard who thought he was a dog. Sam (who played the vet.) Looked at Freddie. and said

"I like your beard."

**#4 Follow me down 3oh!3 (**

"Common Sam." Freddie said taking her hand and leading her.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

Freddie Smirked at her. "Oh you'll see." Sam Gasped as let go of her hand and Jumped in a Hole.

"Common Sam. Don't be slow, I have to show you something." She heard his voice say. She slowly went in the rabbit hole. She fell at and incredible speed magically avoiding Things like piano. She landed on Freddie. He gave me a drink and I shrunk.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Unicorn land." He said.

"What?"

"ILOVEYOU!" He screamed. what the hell She thought.

"Ooh look Sammy a unicorn, Come, we must ride to the marshmallow Tower and save the Mermaid princess. " He said getting on top of the unicorn.

Sam, woke up.

"What were you dreaming about?" Freddie asked as he sat on the arm of the chair beside her.

"Were you watching me sleep?" She smirked.

"Yeah I wasn't going to until you said something about Unicorn land. Then I became interested."

"I talked in my sleep?" She asked.

"Yes. you do it a lot actually."

"no, really?" She said quite surprised.

"Yes Sam you do. I can't really go to sleep with out hearing you say one thing about , Unicorn horns, Unicorns, Unicorn ham... Ok why do you dream about unicorns alot?"

"I don't know Benson."

"Whatever _Benson"_

**Yeah I know their not that good. But thar you go!**


End file.
